She's Not Our Little Girl Anymore
by Anony-Mousy
Summary: Sue's parents show up in DC unexpectedly...


**A/N**: One shot: Not sure where this particular idea came from - a bit 'left-field' really. Had to post as it took me ages to find out what Mr. Thomas' Christian name was and I didn't want to waste all that effort! ;-D Reviews welcomed as always.

**Disclaimer**: The characters don't belong to me, they belong to Paxson Entertainment. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

**Key**: Signing in **bold. **~ Thoughts ~

o-xxx-o

**She's Not Our Little Girl Anymore**

o-xxx-o

Levi pawed his mistress and she walked to the front door and opened it, not quite able to mask her shock and annoyance at finding her parents standing outside. "Dad, Mom… what are you doing here?"

Carla immediately bristled and scolded her daughter. "That's not very polite dear… I thought I taught you to behave better than that."

Sue suddenly felt like a small child again. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting to see you before Christmas, come in."

Bill gave his daughter a quick hug. "We were in the area and thought we'd surprise you." He offered by way of an explanation.

~ He's almost as bad a liar as I am ~ Sue thought watching as his cheeks colour a little.

Lucy emerged from the bathroom wearing a white robe and a towel around her head. "Mr and Mrs Thomas, how lovely to see you…." She beamed sounding far more welcoming than she felt. "Sue didn't tell me you were coming to visit."

"Sue didn't know." Her friend muttered earning herself another scathing look.

"If this is inconvenient we can always stay in a hotel?" Bill suggested feeling more and more uncomfortable. He hadn't wanted to drop by unannounced in the first place but his wife had insisted, curious to know how her daughter lived day-to-day and not just when she was expecting them.

"Nonsense, we can use Sue's room like we did the last time we stayed."

Sue shrugged in defeat and gave Lucy an apologetic smile, "Sure, why not…"

o-xxx-o

When she woke the next morning her mother was already up and in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"You really don't need to do this. I never eat much on a work day."

"Good morning to you too dear." She proffered a cheek to be kissed and Sue dutifully complied. "I know, I remember from last time. The cooked food is for your father, Lucy and I, you have cereal and orange juice."

Again she felt like a little girl.

"Now, why don't you go and have your shower, you don't want to be late."

"I have to walk Levi first." Sue countered irritably. "By the way, where is Levi?"

"Your father has taken him out. Now do as you're told and get ready."

"Yes, mom..." Now she even sounded like a sulky school kid.

Lucy had arrived in time to catch the last part of the conversation and gave her a sympathetic smile.

o-xxx-o

Her mood hadn't improved when she walked into the bullpen and Jack picked up on it straight away, walking over to meet her.

"**You okay**?" He asked and signed, his face filled with concern.

"No…" She snapped back and then apologised in the same breath. "Sorry."

He looked at Lucy for a little help.

"Her parents showed up on our doorstep last night."

"I didn't know they were in town." He replied in surprise.

"Nor did Sue..."

"Oh…" Knowing when to leave well alone he returned to his desk.

o-xxx-o

When Sue returned from lunch she seemed even more out-of-sorts than she had been earlier but a few seconds later he could see the reason as Mr and Mrs Thomas came in behind her, Carla having insisted that they visit her office. Sue had pointed out that she had seen it before but her mother had held firm stating that she'd only been there after hours, which wasn't the same thing and then adding that her father hadn't seen it at all and he really wanted to.

Sue was more annoyed with herself than her parents. She'd interrogated murder suspects, shared chips'n'dip with the 'Prince of Terror', been kidnapped – twice, and almost strangled by a serial killer and handled each incident with dignity and calm, but a head-to-head with her mother and she went to pieces.

Since no one else had noticed their arrival, Jack stood and crossed the room to greet them. "Mr and Mrs Thomas, it's nice to see you again." He held out a hand, which they both shook.

"You too… Agent Hudson, isn't it?" Bill queried.

"That's right, Jack Hudson."

"Of course, you're Sue's Training Agent. I hope my daughter hasn't caused you too much trouble." Carla added.

Jack had to smile at the opening he'd been given but a quick glance at Sue's expression had him suppressing it. "No, on the contrary, she's a great asset to the team."

The older woman was about to pursue the point but they were interrupted when D entered the room.

"Guys, gather round… Metro has just handed us another case."

Carla and Bill looked at each other with barely concealed horror as they heard words like 'murder' and 'torture' and for the millionth time they wondered just what they'd let their little girl get into.

The meeting was breaking up and D quickly dished out the assignments. "Myles, Bobby… you go to Metro and pick up the suspect. Tara, Lucy… I need you to find out everything there is to know about this guy before he arrives. Jack and Sue, you go to the hospital and then pay this guy's home a visit. Ask around the neighbourhood, see if anyone knows anything."

Everyone sprang into action and Jack and Sue returned to the worried visitors.

"Mom, Dad… I have to go. I'll see you at the apartment later."

"Sue…"

Realising that she had no intention of getting into a debate, Jack turned to her parents. "Mr and Mrs Thomas, it was good to see you again, however briefly. I trust you'll be at the party tomorrow night?"

"We didn't know there was a party." Bill observed and Jack looked at Sue sheepishly. "**Sorry**."

"If we're invited we'll certainly be there." Carla replied sourly as Sue walked towards the door.

Bill Thomas discreetly took hold of the agent's arm but he didn't have to speak for Jack to understand what he wanted to say. "I'll look after her, don't worry."

"Thank you."

o-xxx-o

The evening of the party had arrived and Sue decided to get ready in Lucy's room, leaving her parents the privacy of hers.

"So, have you decided what you're wearing?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Not really," she replied while pondering three different dresses.

"Well Tara and I had a chat earlier and we're going to go all out… make the guys' eyes pop out of their heads."

"But it's only for co-workers and their friends… Oh, and the odd gate-crashing relative..."

Lucy looked at her friend and shook her head, "So..? It's time we showed them that we're not just one of the guys but women too. **What's wrong**?"

Sue sank miserably onto the bed. "Oh Luce, I was so looking forward to this…"

"And spending some time with Jack, perhaps?"

"Luce!" She chided. "But now I feel like I'm ten-years-old again and going to my first real party." She punched the mattress in frustration.

"Why?"

"I'm looking at my clothes and trying to decide which one my mother would approve of."

"Sue, you're a grown woman with her own life, maybe you should tell her that."

Sue looked at her dubiously and nibbled her bottom lip. "You don't know my mom."

"And she doesn't know her daughter, I think it's about time you showed her you're your own person."

"I know you're right." She stood again and held each dress against her in turn. "Which one..?"

"None of them... I think you should wear the black sparkly number that you bought for the Ice Gala."

Sue looked horrified. "It has a really low back and shows a lot of bare skin, I don't think that my mom…"

Lucy looked at her in exasperation and crossed her arms to emphasise the point. "But you love it and so will Jack."

"Okay, you win." Sue capitulated, tired of the fight.

"Good. And just to show how proud I am of you, I'll brave the lioness' den and go and fetch it."

"Thanks."

She returned a few minutes later and Sue slid into the dress and checked herself in the mirror.

Lucy looked on in admiration. "I've said it before and I'll say it again… wow! I think it looks even better this time around. I can't wait to see Jack's face."

Sue panicked. "Lucy, I can't… when my mother sees this…"

"Not worried about Jack's reaction, I notice." Her friend teased.

"I can't wear this…My mom will…"

"She'll what? Ground you? Sue, I hate to break this to you but you're not a teenager anymore. Now finish your make up while I get ready. Oh and put your hair up."

"Up..? But Jack likes it down." Sue protested without thinking.

Lucy smiled deviously. "I know, so maybe he'll do something about it later."

"He wouldn't do that." She replied sadly.

"You never know, this might be a big evening in more ways than one."

Sue sat on the stool in front of the mirror wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

o-xxx-o

When they arrived the party was in full swing with a surprising amount of people milling around or sitting down talking and laughing. There were also a few couples on the dance floor. Mrs Thomas reached out and tidied a few strands of hair that had escaped from her daughter's clip.

"Mom…"

"Just making sure that you look presentable dear, I know you don't do well in this type of situation but try your best. We'll be close by if you need us."

Lucy cringed but before Sue could respond, Bobby came charging over and practically knocked her off her feet.

"Sorry about that Sue, 'someone' shoved me." He gave Tara a scathing look. "Mr and Mrs T, welcome to our humble party. Mind if I steal this pretty Sheila away for a moment? I need her to settle an argument." Without waiting for reply he continued, "We've saved seats for everyone over there, just look for Sparky, he'll take care of you."

The two older people looked at each other in total bewilderment and then made their way across the room in the general direction that he'd indicated until they spotted Jack beckoning to them.

"Is something wrong?" He asked when they reached him.

"I'm embarrassed to admit it but we have no idea what your colleague just said." Bill confessed and Jack smiled.

"That's okay, he's Australian… you just need an interpreter sometimes." He showed them to their seats and then Bill continued…

"Alright, then for starters, what's a 'sparky'?"

Jack flushed and fiddled with his collar. "That would be me."

"Okay," the older man was still none-the-wiser.

Before he could continue with his explanation the others returned and Bobby took in Jack's discomfort.

"What's up, mate?"

"Nothing… Sue's parents are just a little confused."

"About what..?"

"What to make of you, Crash."

Bill and Carla sat down heavily and stared at each other in complete confusion.

o-xxx-o

When the meal was over Lucy leaned into her friend. "You're going to have to take that jacket off soon or you'll melt."

"Allow me." Jack stood and waited for Sue to do the same. She shot the rotor a menacing look but complied and got to her feet. He helped her to remove it and it was a toss-up as to who gasped the loudest – him or Mrs Thomas.

"Sue dear, maybe you should put…" Carla began but her husband's hand on her arm silenced her.

"You look gorgeous, honey." He interjected quickly but Sue saw the storm clouds brewing on her mother's face. She looked to Jack for help expecting him to replace the jacket but instead he hung it on the back of her chair and turned his attention to the irate older woman.

"Mrs Thomas, would you care to dance?" He asked giving her his most charming smile. The one he'd come to realise that no woman of any age seemed to be able to resist. "…With your permission of course, Sir." He requested while taking Carla's hand and helping her out of her seat.

The man nodded and watched them leave before turning to his daughter. "You know if that young man ever decided to leave the F.B.I, he could have a great career as a diplomat."

Bobby and Myles both snickered into their hands and Sue gave them a withering look.

When the couple returned to the table, Carla was still bent on straightening out her daughter. "You know dear, that dress really is a bit too revealing."

Sue coloured in embarrassment and Jack tried to defend her but managed to fall foul of an attack of foot-in-mouth disease. "I've seen women walking the city streets at night wearing much the same thing…"

Bobby snorted showering everyone within range with the coke he'd just taken a mouthful of. "Gee mate, you might warn a bloke!"

Jack turned scarlet all the way up to the tips of his ears and stammered, "What I meant was…"

Myles interrupted him. "If I were you Sparky, I'd quit while you're behind! What was that about the Diplomatic Service, again?"

"Perhaps, not..." Bill muttered trying to stifle the urge to burst out laughing and leaving his wife to stew in silence while Jack cringed under Sue's hostile gaze.

o-xxx-o

As the evening progressed the group began to drift apart and Mr and Mrs Thomas retreated to a quiet corner where they could watch without being observed, noticing straight away how Sue relaxed once they left the younger people to their own devices.

Apart from the earlier hiccup that Carla had eventually seen the funny side of, they had to admit that for the most part, they liked the people that Sue worked with and they were touched by the way that they all attempted to use sign to fill in the blanks if their daughter missed something.

Lucy, Tara and Jack seemed to be the most proficient but they also noted that the snobby one, Myles, didn't even try. He had to be the one that she'd told them about when she'd first started in the unit. Carla attempted to stand but her husband stopped her, knowing where she was going.

"Bill, they've left her all alone." She whispered sadly. "I should go and…"

"No honey, look…"

As they watched Jack crossed the room and touched Sue on the shoulder to get her attention and when he had it he began to speak and sign at the same time.

"Maybe, we should have taken the time to learn ASL, after all." Bill whispered and then jumped when he heard a voice right beside them.

Lucy had been about to join them and ask if they needed anything but hadn't wanted to interrupt their conversation. "Jack is apologising for what happened earlier and Sue said she forgives him. Now he's asking her to dance."

Carla and Bill exchanged nervous glances.

"Sue's reminding him that she can't hear the music and that she could be dangerous out there. Jack says he'll take his chances again."

The older couple were surprised when their daughter stood and took his hand as usually she declined in these situations or made the excuse that she'd promised the dance to her father.

"Now he's telling her how nice she looks. Sue said 'only nice' and Jack replied 'afraid so but you could look beautiful if…" She stopped and sighed as she realised that her plan had worked.

Bill was about to ask her to continue but the request died on his lips as Jack reached out and removed the clip from Sue's hair so that it tumbled down around her shoulders before leading her onto the dance floor and taking her into his arms. His eyes tearing up as he watched the couple swaying to the music.

"Somehow, I think they've done this before." He stated curiously but Lucy was gone. He looked down at his wife for her reaction and saw a lone teardrop making its way down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"She's not our little girl anymore is she?"

"No honey, she's a beautiful and courageous young woman and I'm very proud of her."

"Me too," Carla sighed wistfully and reached up to hold her husband's hand.

"Then maybe you should tell her that."

o-xxx-o - The End - o-xxx-o


End file.
